


Concussion

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, always a good thing when both you and your husband are medics, concussions are no fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Poke gets a concussion, and Stick helps him stay awake.





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propheticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/gifts).



> For the prompt: "keep your eyes open" which worked pretty perfectly for my medic husbands.

Stick stood up after the debris stopped falling around them, dust still thick in the air. 

The explosion separated him and Poke when they had to dive to opposite sides of the building. Stick only got a sprinkling of debris, but the other side looked half caved in.

“Poke?! Cyare?!” 

There was a muffled groan from under some piled hunks of wood. Luckily it wasn’t durasteel, or Stick wouldn’t have been able to lift it off of him. 

“Po’ika, are you okay?” Stick couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

Poke tried to sit up, but almost fell back over in his attempt. He swore a slurred blue streak under his breath. This did not look good.

Stick gently pulled off Poke’s helmet and flashed his penlight into his eyes. Neither reacted properly to the light. Fuck.

“Fuck, cyare, you’ve got a concussion, and it seems like a bad one.”

Poke leaned over a piece of debris to throw up, losing what little they had managed to eat in the last day of battle.

Poke picked out a few more choice swears before adding, “Yeah, it is.” 

Stick rested his hand on Poke’s shoulder, stay here a moment, I’m gonna comm Kix, okay?”

Poke nodded and leaned back against the debris.

Stick took a few steps away before getting in touch with their CMO. Luckily they were behind most of the fighting, and were okay to stay there for a while. Kix told them to sit tight and they would circle back for them as soon as they could.

Stick cut the transmission, and turned to Poke to tell him the good news, only to find him with his eyes closed.

He rushed over kneeling next to him, resting his hand on Poke’s neck “Hey, hey, keep your eyes open, stay with me.” 

Poke’s eyes fluttered open, obviously having a difficult time focusing. 

“I need you to stay awake okay? It won’t be long. Promise.” Stick wasn’t sure if that was true, but he hoped it was, for Poke’s sake.

“It’s so hard, Bev’ika. I’m so  _ tired _ .”

Stick wrapped his arm around Poke, holding him upright against him, while running his other hand through his hair, “I know, I know it’s hard, but you gotta try, for me?”

Poke nodded against Stick’s chest, “Will you talk to me?”

“Of course, love.”

Stick talked about whatever he could think of to keep Poke awake; making him laugh occasionally, even if it made him wince afterwards. 

Kix finally showed up with a gurney and a larty to pick them up. Battle won, with minimal casualties. 

Stick helped Poke every step of the way to the medbay, “Thank you, Bev’ika.”

He gave Poke a kiss on the forehead as he got him comfortable in a bed to get proper treatment, “Anything for you, cyare.” 


End file.
